


The Book - One Shot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffaldi One Shot featuring a fantasic silver fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book - One Shot

The Book:

Fresh out of the shower, Clara made her way into the T.A.R.D.I.S kitchen for some hot chocolate, she had promised The Doctor she would spend the bank holiday weekend with him after not getting to spend last Wednesday with him because of the exam finals. He had agreed, but only if she stay on the T.A.R.D.I.S instead of him taking her home.He said he just didn’t want to waste vortex fuel...well she had feeling it may have had something to with he wanted the company more than that, but none the less, here she was, But where was he?

Coco made, Clara pondered the halls for awhile trying to find the fox, yes, fox, she had nicknamed him The Fantastic Silver Fox, after he made a joke about having a cunning plan...which turned out to be rather cheeky and sly and reminded her very much of that Dahl story. You know, the one about the fox?

Anyway, it was quiet this evening, very quiet and if Clara had not known better she would have missed spotting the Time lord sat in his armchair, reading. She hopped up the steps eagerly, and paused in front of him, “What cha reading?” she asked sipping her chocolate. The Doctor didn’t answer yet pursed his lips for a few moments then snapped the book down in his lap looking to her “hmm?” he looked to her innocently. “I said what you reading?” she smiled leaning to see the cover. “oh, erm, that fox thing you were on about in the tunnels” he said holding up the slightly worn cover of The Fantastic Mr Fox. “So much for I don’t do domestic, Have you never read it?” she giggled swiping the book from him and putting her mug on the little table, “How is reading domestic Clara?” he asked confused before she plonked herself down in his lap, The Doctor giving a little ‘oof’ at the weight, “Go on then, you can read it to me...” she said giggling like a 6 year old at bedtime. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the fact she was sat in his lap demanding he read her the book, though he just huffed, “Lost my place now...”

“Eh, no, start from the beginning” she said as he tried to flick the pages, “it was always one of my favourite bedtime stories” she sighed picking up her mug and settling into him, he still seemed hesitant yet merely nudged up his specs before continuing “Very well...down in the valley there were three farms. The owners of these farms had done very well. They were rich men. They were also nasty men....” he said wriggling his eyebrows making Clara giggled again, So much for not doing domestic.


End file.
